


当怀孕的小言公子遇到穿越（沈言）

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [13]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！我来了，我来了，我带着神剧沿着网线爬来了！对《庆余年》原剧沈婉儿言冰云CP极其不友好，避雷慎入，拒绝撕逼，键盘侠睿智人士一律拉黑举报万能ABO设定脑洞并不大开的死烂套路穿越神剧，沿着你们看过的剧本都能猜出剧情的那种烂俗。
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 3





	当怀孕的小言公子遇到穿越（沈言）

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 我来了，我来了，我带着神剧沿着网线爬来了！  
> 对《庆余年》原剧沈婉儿言冰云CP极其不友好，避雷慎入，拒绝撕逼，键盘侠睿智人士一律拉黑举报  
> 万能ABO设定  
> 脑洞并不大开的死烂套路穿越神剧，沿着你们看过的剧本都能猜出剧情的那种烂俗。

——“妹妹，快跳！”

——“哥！——”

随着一道耀眼的火光，残破不堪先直升机炸裂成一朵壮丽的蘑菇云……

一个人从一楼和一百楼跳下来有什么区别？

从一楼跳下来，会先“咚——”再“啊！”。

而从一百楼跳下来，会先“啊——”再“咚！”。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———”

“哥！不要！”

薛沐云一个激灵，从床上坐起来。

“小姐，你醒了！”一个陌生的喜极而泣的女声响起。

“？？？这谁？？？”薛沐云本来还有点沉浸在悲痛中无法自拔的意识瞬间清醒。她看了看四周，发现周围的环境她并不熟悉。

而且还都是古色古香的味道。

看来这地方不太走心啊，才出虎口，又入狼窝。估计这里的主人有古风癖好，连佣人都要穿古装说文言。

这也不难怪，薛沐云和哥哥薛鉴作为顶级黑帮头目混迹江湖这么多年，啥场面没见过，各种怪癖的人更是见怪不怪，比起喜欢肢解活人搞人体艺术的变态和什么恋尸癖恋童癖SM虐待狂啥的，这有点当九五至尊的癖好简直就是小菜一碟。

薛沐云下意识地去掏腰间的手枪，手触及衣物柔软的面料摸了个空。真是胆大包天！还敢换她的衣服！也不知道这家主人是个什么货色！以为她没了哥哥就好欺负吗？她薛鑫绝对不是这样的人！

薛沐云眯了眯眼睛，脑子里飞快地转着齿轮。这家的主人救她肯定有什么目的，多半是觊觎哥哥手里的家业，切？有本事尽管来，哥哥拼死救下她，她绝对要保住哥哥留下的所有东西！首先得想个办法打探打探这家主人的底细……

短短半分钟薛沐云脑子里已经把对策转了一遍，刚要开口实施方案猝不及防脑壳一痛又倒下了。

“小姐！小姐您没事吧！小姐！……”

“WTF？”薛沐云气得白眼直翻，“这什么操作玩老娘呢？”

“对……对不起啊，我不是有意的……”一个柔软而纤弱的女声有些怯怯地响起。

“你是谁？”薛沐云转过身，见是一个模样温婉清丽，身材纤瘦的古装女子。

“我名叫沈婉儿，哥哥是锦衣卫都指挥使沈重，我……”女子双手蜷在胸前，紧张地绞捏着丝帕，欲言又止。

“让我猜猜，你已经死了，然后有什么未完成的心愿，刚刚好我也死了，于是我就莫名其妙做了这个穿越到你身体里替你完成夙愿的倒霉鬼，是不是啊？”薛沐云笑眯眯地看着她。

“诶……正是。你……如何得知？”沈婉儿又惊又喜。

嗨！这有啥，不就是个穿越剧嘛！得亏还是个网络小说常见套路，小场面小场面。

“既然这样，那你还有什么心愿，我替你完成了，咱俩都好早死早超生……”薛沐云不是特别喜欢沈婉儿这种偏娇弱的美人，直接开门见山。家里的矿山还等着她接手呢！

“那么，小女子先谢过恩人！”沈婉儿感激涕零拜了两拜连连道谢，薛沐云知道是报恩故事必要桥段，也不推拒，落落大方坦然受了。

“那么，我便说说我的故事吧……”沈婉儿开始倾诉自己的生平。

原来现在是属于核战争毁灭后重新建立的时代，算是一个正在奴隶制封建制混合中的神奇纪元。其中北齐和南庆两个国家局势一直剑拔弩张，而她又偏偏爱上了南庆派到北齐做间谍头目的言冰云，这言冰云长得那叫一个玉树临风风度翩翩貌似潘安才胜七贤……

“抱歉，容我先打断一下！”薛沐云扶额，暂停了沈婉儿追悔不已的长篇大论，“你之前说的情况我已经大致了解了。时间紧迫，麻烦沈小姐拣些要紧的说。”

原来言冰云被庆国内部人员出卖，被北齐抓住严刑拷打，由于她一直心悦言冰云，不仅被对方骗去多条机密情报，还当时奋不顾身救言冰云走，为此还连累哥哥被杀，北齐损失惨重……

“我滴个天哪！”薛沐云内心一万道炸雷响起，劈死了满地草泥马。

哥哥说得对哪，这婆娘要是为爱疯狂起来真是国家都敢卖哪……

你考虑过你哥感受么你这么坑他！

我薛鑫长这么大都没动过我哥一根指头！半根头发！（也就每次干架都拿枪瞄准他的裤裆而已……）

当然，薛沐云脸上保持职业标准皮笑肉不笑客套式微笑，不厌其烦地当知心姐姐听沈婉儿一把鼻涕一把泪地讲述自己到了庆国之后如何和言冰云被迫相离，不能相爱也不能分开，南庆北齐两边不认等人间惨剧。

总而言之，沈小姐就是后悔，非常后悔。

唉，no作no die，why you try 啊！薛沐云强忍住想动手的欲望，要是我是你爹妈哥哥，一耳光赏你回娘胎重修去！你哥哥明明手握一手好牌，遇上了你这么个坑哥妹妹……真是自摸都打成没叫了……

不过好歹是我穿越到了你身上啊……

更狗血的是，不但有穿越剧本，还有时间倒流剧本。薛沐云回到的时间并不是沈小姐的死期，而是言冰云还在北齐大牢受刑的时候。

按沈小姐这意思，估计重活一世还得和言冰云绑在一块，十有八九还要有夫妻关系，还得把哥哥和北齐保住。

女人哪，你为什么要求这么多……

薛沐云眉头一皱，计上心来，猥琐一笑，有了！果然她最擅长的戏码套什么剧本都实用～～

而且她还很期待。

“你放心，我肯定满足你的愿望，不但能得到言冰云，你的哥哥和北齐也不会有事。”薛沐云笑得十分玄妙，甚至有点让人害怕。

“那，我就放心了……”沈婉儿又是千恩万谢，这才化为一道绿光消失了。

爱是一道光，绿到你发慌哪！薛沐云摇头感叹，从今以后，她就要以“沈婉儿”这个身份生活了。

“小姐您醒了！呜呜呜小姐您吓死奴婢了嘤嘤嘤！”

“我……我哥哥呢？”薛沐云装死。要是那个柔柔弱弱的沈婉儿一下子回光返照目露凶光估计得穿帮。

“回小姐的话，奴婢已经去禀告大人了，大人一会便来看您！”

薛沐云点点头，趁着空当仔仔细细留神了一转，并没有原主沈婉儿留下的一星半点的踪迹，比如网络小说看到还能和宿主脑内交流什么的，都没有。

看来这姑娘绝情得挺彻底啊……把自己的一切托付给个陌生人就啥都不管了……咱俩还不熟呢……

不过，那不是更好吗？薛沐云露出了滑稽一般的猥琐笑容，既然没有原主限制，那她就可以为所欲为了，嘿嘿嘿……

“大人到了！”婢子的通报声打断了薛沐云的思绪，见一个身姿挺拔，高大威严的男子进了门。

薛沐云见了他一眼，一贯处变不惊见怪不怪的她竟惊叫出声——

“哥哥！”

这沈重的长相怎么和她的哥哥薛鉴如此相像！

这穿越也太贴心了吧1551嘤嘤嘤，薛沐云从来没有如此谢天谢地。

既然这样，就更要珍惜这次来之不易的穿越机会了。

毕竟在原来的世界，哥哥可能已经不在了。

造化弄人，上一世哥哥保护了她，现在她成了沈婉儿，必定会保护哥哥周全。

“妹妹，你怎么样？”沈重一脸焦急。

“我没事了，哥哥。”薛沐云看着眼前的兄长，许是因为工作繁忙的原因，男人英俊的面容有些和年龄并不相符的担忧和憔悴，一看就是日理万机过度操劳的后果，这沈婉儿居然还跑去见她的小情人言冰云，没见着，淋了雨生病床上躺了好几天，把这沈重急得半夜合不上眼！唉，真是身在福中不知福……

“哥哥，都是我不好！”薛沐云握住沈重的手，尽力做出沈婉儿那种小女人忸怩羞愧的情态，一想到自己的哥哥，眼眶真的红了一层：“我……我不该跑去见言公子……以后……以后我再也不见他了！”

沈重愕然，对自己这位执拗的妹妹一下子转了性惊讶万分，看着沈婉儿眼泪汪汪万分后悔的模样，爱护妹妹的心一下子软了下来，满口责备的话硬生生地咽回肚里，把自己这个捧在手心怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了的妹妹揽在怀里拍拍，安慰道：“没事了，没事了……”

我真是个好演员！薛沐云心里一个劲地给自己吹彩虹屁。

“对了，哥哥打算如何处置言冰云？”

沈重脸色一沉，以为妹妹老毛病又犯了，厉声道：“这不是你该担心的问题！”

“哎呀哥哥！”薛沐云拉住沈重的衣角：“之前是我执迷不悟，现在我这病了一场已经想通了，绝对不会再因为一己私情妨碍北齐大业！我，我只是想帮你想办法……”她嘟气嘴，双手抱在胸前，做出生闷气的样子。

小时候她一旦做出这种表情，哥哥就会来哄她，把自己最新得到的手枪给她玩，只不过后来薛沐云长大了，逐渐对这种小女生的幼稚行为不屑一顾，知道得不到的就要去抢了。

但这招对付有个恋爱脑妹妹的妹控沈重可是必杀技啊，沈重一看妹妹眉头一拧这年轻的心脏就开始提前进入退休状态了，沉吟片刻道：“南庆那边打算拿肖恩换人……”

“不能换！”薛沐云一听这买卖就是个赔本的，“肖恩年老，这言冰云年少有为，又是密探头目，要是换了，我们吃亏！”

上一世沈重之所以同意换人质，一方面是言冰云嘴里的秘密问不出来，另一方面，他和肖恩一向不对付，肖恩落到他手里，哼哼……而且要不是沈婉儿通敌卖国让范闲假装挟持她，言冰云还不一定跑得了呢。

言冰云之前应该从这个沈婉儿本人嘴巴里套了不少重要情报，没准北齐已经快成透明的了，哪还有闲工夫计较肖恩对不对付的问题啊？关键点是北齐和南庆啊！

沈婉儿和她说过，她后来和言冰云回了南庆，眼看着那朝堂是糊一桶啊，要不是言冰云回去的节骨眼正好是暴风雨前的平静，估计真得死在北齐了。

“这肖恩再怎么说也是咱们北齐自家人，没准哪天这南庆一变天，我相信，凭他的能力应该能逃出生天。”薛沐云支着下巴：“倒是南庆……这言冰云把我骗得这么惨，我不介意给他们点把火回敬回敬……”她狡黠一笑，对沈重耳语一番。

沈重难以置信地问：“你真舍得？”

“这有啥舍不得的？哥哥应该问那庆帝舍不舍得。”薛沐云歪头一笑。

无毒不丈夫，沈重应该是听进去了。

最毒妇人心。

“那么，我会尽力替你留下言冰云的性命。”沈重离开前留下一句并不令人惊讶的话。

果然还是宠这个妹妹啊，知道妹妹心里还喜欢这个言公子……薛沐云感慨万分地咂咂嘴，也不知道这小言公子是什么神仙下凡的人物，把这沈婉儿迷得三魂出窍神魂颠倒，都忘了自己是个天乾了。

她一骨碌爬起来，决定把沈婉儿留给她的记忆捋一捋。在见到言冰云之前，她一方面看能帮到沈重些什么，一方面得把自己的信香练得霸道些。

薛沐云爽歪歪地盘算着，沈小姐要是还在世估计得杀了她让她重新做人……

“就在一瞬间我们两人眼前……”

一道光出现到了另个世界。

肖•一脸懵逼•战搞不明白，为什么自己好好地在舞台上跳个骚得不行的性感热舞，白光一闪就穿越了。

这怕不是被雷劈的。

穿越就穿越嘛，问题是，为什么别人穿越都是霸道总裁坐拥千万，要么就是什么废柴逆袭，最次也是个升级打怪种田。

为什么他穿越到一个浑身是伤的公子身上，还有了身孕？

肖战闭着双眼，难耐地动了动手指，手腕立刻传来一阵剧痛，他蹙起眉头竭力想要清醒过来，意识却被困在了躯体里，无论如何都睁不开眼睛。

这是啥展开？

“你是何人？”一个冰冷的声音突然在肖战的脑海里响起。

按照套路，应该是这个原主死前身体里封印了个什么老妖怪啥的发现正主被人鸠占鹊巢了？

“我叫肖战。是个演员。”肖战的回答十分谨慎。他循着刚才声音的方向，眼见是一个身穿白袍的清秀青年。

青年拱手：“在下言冰云，打扰了。”

“噢。”穿越的还是古代啊？看来握手礼不太行，肖战索性按照对方的礼节，也一拱手：“多多指教。”

然后两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。

……（此处省略对视时间）

“所以，为什么我会在这。”善于交际的肖战率先打破了尴尬的气氛。

“在下也不太明白。言某唯一知道的是，自裁没多久后，你就出现了。”

………

咱也不知道，咱也不敢问啊。

“既然我已经来了，那可否劳烦言兄讲一讲您的经历，这样也方便我尽快适应。”肖战诚恳地询问道。

这位少年老成才华横溢的小言公子点点头，沉思了一会，似是在寻找从哪里讲起比较好，最后那两片颜色极其寡淡的唇动了动，有些犹豫而生疏地吐露尘封多年的往事：

“我所做的一切都是为了大庆……”

这位小言公子的命途不是一般的多舛，一落地就没了亲娘，自小父亲言若海待他极其严格，将他送给别人抚养，把他训练成一个一心为了大庆的死士，结果因为手下滕梓荆惹了范闲，这位小言公子莫名倒霉，假死之后被送到北齐当人质，接手庆国在北齐的情报网，更倒霉的是还被人告发，严刑逼供了将近一年。

怪不得身上这么多伤。肖战心里直咂舌，这小言公子也是不容易啊。

没有最惨，还有更惨。之前一直无脑恋爱给言冰云出卖情报的沈婉儿不知是怎么回事，一下子变了个人似的，化悲痛为力量帮着哥哥把庆国搞得节节败退外忧内患风雨飘摇，原来前些时日疯传的通敌卖国恋爱脑居然是天资卓绝的北齐大功臣！庆国内部自顾不暇当然管不了他一个远在北齐的言冰云，至于他知道的情报反正横竖是问不出来，既然言冰云已经被折腾地差不多是个废人了，沈重又一再暗示沈婉儿喜欢言冰云，齐帝索性就顺水推舟，做主把言冰云送到了沈婉儿那里，封这位沈婉儿做了个郡主，顺便把沈重也升了官笼络笼络，没准这位神女哪天脑子一转就把言冰云那张嘴撬开了呢。就算撬不开，折辱折辱言冰云也是可以的。

后面的戏份肖战都猜的出来，看这架势就知道是因爱生恨的沈婉儿对感情骗子言冰云百般折磨，言冰云生不如死可恨对方拿庆国安危威胁自己一直求死不得，至于今天他这么不计后果的自残举动多半是因为知道了腹中孩子的存在。

这可是敌国孽种啊。

通情达理善良懂事如肖战也情不自禁感叹，渣男就是遭报应啊。虽然动机情有可原可是谁叫你是地坤呢？

看来这个沈婉儿是个深藏不露的狠角色啊。

我这接盘侠当得冤啊！肖战真想哭晕在厕所，但是在言冰云面前，他只能吸吸并没有鼻涕一把泪一把的鼻子，问道：“请问您还有什么心愿需要我完成吗？”

心愿？

言冰云蹙起两道剑眉，思忖良久，一时竟不知道说些什么。好不容易他死了，有个能为自己考虑的机会，现在却发现，自己除了为大庆效忠之外，好像真的一无所有。

“希望大庆国运安康，长治久安。”

“好。”肖战郑重其事地点点头。

两人再次陷入了沉默。

………（又是对视时间）

“您……不急着投胎？”肖战小心翼翼地试探着问道。

按照套路不是给完指点说完遗愿原主就撤退了吗？？？

“额。”言冰云有些为难地皱了皱眉，“我的残魂还可以在这具身体里停留一段时间，至于多久，暂未可知。”

“原来如此。”肖战点点头，这样更好，沈婉儿听起来不太好对付，有原主在，他心里安稳些。

“小姐，言公子现在已经救下来了，府上的医生看过了，失血过多有些虚弱，没什么大碍。”

“得亏他命大啊。”薛沐云，或者，沈婉儿撇撇嘴，翻了个白眼，“要是他真有个三长两短，他那句“一切为了大庆”的座右铭就要黄了。”

“那，小姐现在要去看看言公子吗？”

“嗨！不用，让他自己清醒清醒就行了。”薛沐云自然明白，要是这时候去看言冰云的笑话，这位小言公子面皮薄得很，说不准还能再死一次。

再说了，言冰云身上她哪里没看过？自打言冰云被送到她这里她就过上了白日宣淫的性福生活。言冰云长得正是对她口味的类型，又是个清冷倔强的，把他摁在床上看他惊慌失措却又反抗不了的模样最是有趣，被迫承欢之后揽着被子忍辱负重含噎落泪的模样也别有一番落难公子的风韵。薛沐云大憾沈婉儿的一辈子活得是块木头，这么一个浊世佳公子放在眼前都不知道享受享受。

总得来说，薛沐云觉得自己把沈婉儿交代的遗愿完成得非常完美，不仅北齐国泰民安繁荣昌盛，哥哥沈重平步青云步步高升，齐帝对沈家青睐有加予以厚望，她自己还超额完成任务捞了个郡主的头衔，也顺利地和言冰云坐实了夫妻之实，连孩子都揣上了，比上辈子的沈婉儿更进了不知多少步呢！简直不能不五星好评十五字评论。

沈婉儿要是知道言冰云被这样对待，估计能气得从棺材里爬出来。不过薛沐云觉得她那么纤弱，多半连棺盖都顶不开……

“走吧，本主去书房，和哥哥商量要事去。”

“公子下次可别不把自个命当回事了。”换药的老郎中絮絮叨叨的，“下次要是公子出了事，老夫有十个头也不够郡主砍的。”

我可在乎我的命了可是真正的言公子不要命我能怎么办我也很绝望啊……肖战把头转向墙壁欲哭无泪。

“所幸公子腹中的孩子福大命大，没什么大碍。”老郎中叨叨着，“注意伤口勤换药，多吃些补血的食物，将养将养便好了。”老郎中自顾自拾掇着药箱，跟着婢女走出门的时候还在絮叨：“下次可别来为难老夫了……”

其余的侍女识相地退下，屋子里就只剩下了肖战一人。看来这位小言公子清心寡欲，不喜吵闹。

肖战倚在卧榻上，忍着疼抬起胳膊，看了看被纱布裹得严严实实的手腕，心里叫苦：“言兄，您拿什么自裁的？”

“咬开的。”言冰云的语调里没有一丝波澜。

我那个去？！这得多大的毅力赴死啊！

这位小言公子作死的操作实在硬核。肖战捂着自己倍受惊吓的心脏看向桌旁的小茶几，果然所有器具均为木制，连桌角都打磨圆润，墙壁上糊了软毯，就是生怕这位脾气拗的小言公子一下子想不开寻了短见。

肖战揭开搭在身上的被子，白袍下的小腹还很平坦，丝毫看不出正在孕育生命的痕迹，他解开寝衣的系带，想要看看这具身体的伤势。

“你不会想看的。”言冰云的语气里带着自嘲。

“早晚我也得洗澡不是——”肖战揭开衣襟，后半句话愣是卡在喉咙里没说出来。

很难想象这副身躯曾经遭受过怎样的折磨，即便是在沈婉儿这里修养了很久，那些青紫交错的伤痕还是极其狰狞可怖，如同一条条面目可怕的毒蛇，嚣张地盘踞在原本白皙的肌肤上，更不要提其上遍布的各种让人脑补得狂喷鼻血的香艳痕迹……

肖战向着并不存在任何东西的墙壁上望了一眼，算是和假想的言冰云苦笑了一下。

这副身子实在太虚弱了，双手双脚都是打断后重新接上的，更不知是被喂过什么毒药，浑身由内而外地散发着冷气，本该操戈握剑的双手软绵无力，可能只够拿起一只茶杯的。

也怪不得小言公子无力反抗，只能雌伏人下了。

肖战的内心那叫一个憋闷。怎么自己穿越就遇到这么一个清冷病弱美人受人设……

“言兄，这孩子不闹腾吧？”肖战试探性地揉了揉自己尚未显怀的小腹。

“我未察觉他的存在时，觉得并无大碍。”言冰云仔细想了想，摇摇头。

“借您吉言。”肖战揭开被子，先安抚了一下小腹，再缓缓撑着床边起身。

“你要做什么？”

“当然是喝杯水润润嗓子，咱俩聊聊。”肖战走到小茶几前，把木茶壶抵着桌面抬高些许，倒了两杯茶。他把一杯举了举，洒在地上，“这杯敬言兄您。”把另一杯一饮而尽，又走回床边，换了个舒服的姿势倚在床上，凝重道：“现在，请您把您知道的，都告诉我。”他想了想，毕竟对方是间谍，肯定有秘密，又补充一句：“如果您认为我有必要了解的话。”

几天之后。

“他咋样了？”正在批阅文书的薛沐云随口一问。

“回郡主，小言公子这几天挺安分的，也不抗拒喝药了，看来是真正想通了。”

“知道了，你下去吧。”薛沐云继续批她的文书，眼皮都没抬一下。

这就对了嘛，多爽几回就斯德哥尔摩，一哭二闹三上吊，有了孩子之后也就安心过日子了。对付这些地坤这套路实在是用得屡试不爽。

薛沐云觉得实在无聊，甚至难得地翻了个白眼。

“走吧，咱们回去。”

“什么？言……言兄，您确定这个药是……是……”肖战欲哭有泪。

言冰云无比严肃地点点头。

“那为什么您不早说……”

“我忘了。”

为了让他心甘情愿地卧在榻上张开双腿任由肏干，言冰云经常会被逼着喝下合欢散，在他药效发作，意识不清的时候解开他的衣服，欣赏他急着祈求天乾爱抚的模样，引诱他主动坐在炙热的肉棒上上下耸动，从光风霁月的云大才子沦落为渴求雨露的青楼妓子……

这无数个屈辱的夜，言冰云一点都不想记起来。

肖战能感受到这药的效力在逐渐发挥，一股难耐的热浪渐渐从尾椎攀升到头皮，他的呼吸变得急促，意识也开始模糊，他忍着不适扯了扯衣襟，希望裸露的肌肤带来清醒的凉意，这一动作造成了适得其反的后果，燥热的肌肤被这凉意一激，更加渴望被人亲吻和爱抚。

“呼……啊……”肖战舔了舔因焦灼而干涸的唇，喉头微动了动，挤出一句带着最后的希望话：“有解药吗？”

“没有。”言冰云冰冷的语调毫不留情地揭露了残酷的事实。

“啊！该死！”肖战觉得浑身上下仿佛火烧似的，烫得难受，他解开自己的衣服，踢掉下身的里裤，衣衫大开地蜷到床榻里，用未带体温的被褥蹭着自己，贪婪地攫取被子上残留的凉意。双腿夹着的锦被处洇出一摊粘腻的水迹，属于地坤的蕊穴已经张开了小嘴，香艳无比地吐着贪婪的蜜汁，期待着被天乾的阳物填满。

这药果然厉害！肖战恨恨地骂了一句，可惜这怒意只维持了片刻，下一秒便被疯涌而上的欲望取代，布满咬痕的腺体火辣辣得散发着地坤特有的甜香，生殖腔里留下的标记结一伸一缩地鼓胀起来，细腻的肌肤淌出一层细汗，肖战昏昏沉沉的，如同一条裹着蜜汁的鱼，湿淋淋地蜷在宽大的锦被里。

言冰云直接选择暂时消失，非礼勿视。

不久便有人掀开了那床欲盖弥彰的锦被，怜爱地抚着肖战布满伤痕的胸膛。

“唔……”被炽热折磨得不成样子的肖战突然感受到一阵凉爽，他下意识地弓起腰肢，双腿缠上对方的身体，发出一声难耐而绵软的呻吟：“热……”

对方极其疼爱地亲了亲他的嘴唇，含住娇嫩的耳垂吸吮，绵密的吻沿着颈窝一路下行，停在一边早已挺立的红缨上，颇有技巧地轻轻撕咬起来。

“疼……”敏感的乳尖传来痛感，在欲海中沉浮的肖战奇迹般地恢复了片刻清醒，他挣扎着抬起虚软无力的双手，捶打着对方试图推拒：“不要……嗯……不要……”

“听话。”对方的语气带着不容反抗的威严，更加大力地舔弄着那只小乳，一只手覆上被无情冷落的另一边，似是泄欲般，掐住红缨狠狠一拧，另一只手却沿着腰线向下游走，揉搓着那处躁痒不已的花穴。手指灵巧地按揉穴口周围敏感的嫩肉，如同一只意图采撷花蜜的工蜂，正在想尽办法让花朵打开紧阖的花瓣，露出其中芬芳的嫩蕊。

一根手指水蛇似的地探了探，那处小穴立刻吸紧了它，湿软的穴道一收一张地吞咽着，引诱着手指进入得更深。

软成一摊春水的肖战不安分地扭了扭腰，发出一声极为舒服的呻吟声。

那根手指就在这关键的节点撤走了，那处未经满足的花穴还渴望地张着小嘴，穴口拉出一条粘腻的银丝，淅淅沥沥地挂在手指上。又被手指的主人戏谑地送进美人的檀香小口，与那香软小舌搅作一处。

“嗯……不要……”

肖战舔着嘴唇，微睁着迷离的双眼，望着眼前被自己舔弄得还在滴涎水的手指，难耐地呻吟了两句，扭了扭曲线漂亮的腰肢，娇艳的穴口又淌下一缕淫液。

“真该让那帮庆国的老家伙看看，他们派来的间谍头目就是这么个货色！”女子轻蔑地甩下一句，阳物在那处娇软的穴口蹭了蹭。

庆国……间谍头目……？

就在这时，那根属于天乾的巨物径直插入那处粘软不堪的小穴，气贯长虹地顶入狭小的生殖腔口——

“啊！”肖战吃痛地绷起身子，强睁开在药物作用下迷离的双眼，眼角大滴大滴地滚出痛苦的泪水，他弓起身子，似一条即将干死的鱼，早就断弦的理智因为剧痛重新恢复了在线，他疼得眉头都皱缩成小小的一团，凄楚地痛呼出声：“我不是……唔！”

“我知道。”对方似乎已经猜到了他要说什么，无所谓地耸耸肩，继续骑在他身上施暴：“但这重要吗？”

“你，你不能……啊！”肖战还想辩白，猝不及防被掰着翻了个身，以彻底压制的姿势深深挺入。

“不能如何？”

这沈婉儿果然是个魔鬼！

肖战被摁在枕头上，被迫摆成跪趴的姿势，硕大的阳物顶的精瘦的身子一耸一耸，肖战随着女子的动作呜呜咽咽地小声哭着，一手死死地攥着床单撑起身子，一手护住怀了身孕的肚腹，随着一股热浪射进他的生殖腔，他感到喉头一顿，一阵恶心的感觉涌上舌尖，身体一软，重重地跌在床榻上。他很想吐，却又什么也吐不出来，只能瘫软在枕被间，断断续续地抽噎着，虚软的身子又被粗鲁地拽起，被迫承受新一轮的索取……

失去意识之前，耳边响起邪灵诅咒般轻佻戏谑的声音：“没关系，我也不是沈婉儿。”

薛沐云早看出来了，这几天言冰云变得有些不一样。

要么刺激受多了脑壳坏了，这几率很小。因为言冰云能挺到现在，心理素质毋庸置疑。

要么就只有另一种可能，言冰云可能也换了个演员。

换不换演员有啥关系呢？反正还是她的人，孩子也是她的。只要这人还占着言冰云的身子，就得老老实实呆在这。

与其解释半天来龙去脉，不如直接爽了痛快。

一步到位，简单粗暴。

只是不知道自己什么时候才能回去。

沈婉儿，或者，薛沐云看看自己身边已经在昏迷中睡熟的的言冰云，或者，暂时她还不知道名字的肖战，想着明天一早还要帮沈重处理事情，一看已经夜深，想到熬夜容易猝死，干脆利落地把言冰云搂到怀里睡了。

因为她的介入，历史已经改变了太多，沈婉儿生前告诉她的那些线索已经不能直接使用。

不过，至少今夜入眠时，北齐，哥哥，言冰云都还在。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我就想让小薛总和肖战魂穿魂穿然后爽一下，结果BB了这么多，还不够爽。
> 
> 自掘坟墓就是我没错了。
> 
> 不想走剧情文，看在这时间卡在新年，那就给这篇文一个贺岁档的剧情——肯定HE。
> 
> 大致就是肖战和小薛总怀娃带娃两情相悦爱上了，言冰云在看见孩子出生后就消失了。某一天肖战意外听薛沐云说起肖恩很是惊讶，原来肖战在他的世界有个叫肖恩的爷爷很早就去世了blabla薛沐云觉得按照她和沈重的对应关系，肖战魂穿的是言冰云，这个肖恩在这一世可能就是言冰云的爷爷，结果一查还真是这样！言冰云本来流着北齐血脉，却被训练成了一个仇视北齐的战士。（得亏小言公子消失得早啊不然知道还不知道能变成什么厉鬼冤魂呢）肖战在薛沐云的安排下暗中与自己行将就木的爷爷相认了，然后他们就在HE剧本的强制安排下性福快乐地生活在了一起。  
> 好吧，本来还有一段接在后面，在医院里因为坠楼陷入昏迷的薛沐云和因为舞台塌陷昏迷的肖战都停止了心跳，但他们都走得挺幸福的（不是）。我是想说，在一个世界生命的终止可能意味着在另一个世界幸福的开端。（就是你穿越后过得幸福你原来那个不幸的世界就可以死了）这一段我也不知道我早胡扯些什么反正我知道一个道理我再也不要写这种神奇的穿越文了。
> 
> 好神奇～～


End file.
